


Press Continue

by alex_skye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akashi gets frustrated lmao, Akashi is Whipped, Akashi is slowly losing it as time goes on, But it's okay, Communication, Dates, Established Relationship, In which Akashi Seijuurou isn't all that perfect, It seems funny but it actually gets serious, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, aka akafuri go on five fail dates and one actually goes well, akashi calls furi pet names cause I said so, please communicate with your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou is perfect.He’s the Emperor. Nothing goes wrong.So, of course, his dates with his beloved boyfriend are perfect.Until they’re not.(AKA: In which Akashi takes Furihata on five dates that end in failure and the one time Furihata takes him on one and it was perfect)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 9





	Press Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi Seijuurou is secretly a romantic and no one can tell me otherwise.

* * *

  
**1\. Warm-Up**

Akashi Seijuurou grew up knowing perfection his whole life. More like learning the word “perfection.” Due to that, his expectations for others and himself are exceedingly high. Losing to Kuroko Tetsuya and his team was a definite e. He has been slowly letting go of his “absolute victory” mindset. The keyword is slowly.

Meeting Furihata Kouki was a conundrum. 

Falling for him was another story.   
Making Furihata Kouki his boyfriend was rather uncharacteristic of him.

Yet, he doesn’t regret meeting him.

A conundrum indeed.

Hence, he vowed to redeem his past actions by being the perfect boyfriend to his Kouki. The 

In the true nature of the Akashi name, he vowed that he would make his beloved happy.  
And to do that was to make their dates _perfect_.

”A restaurant?” Big, brown eyes with too small pupils blink at him.

”Yes, I had made reservations for us at 7.” Akashi smiles serenely already making calculations in his mind to ensure they will arrive early and have a great dinner.   
“Okay, tell me what time to get ready at. I’m looking forward to tonight.” Kouki blushes a pretty red with a sheepish smile.

”I promise it’ll be a splendid evening my love.” He says as he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

Kouki literally squeaked at the sight of the restaurant they were going to be dining in. Akashi _swears_ it was the most adorable sound in the world. Trembling, his wide eyes stare at dual-colored ones in disbelief. The redhead just grins as his boyfriend mumbles about how the restaurant seems “really expensive” or “I thought we were going to a diner”. 

It was one thing that they usually have a hard time getting through as a couple. Kouki wants more simple, comfort eating places that Akashi wouldn’t _dare_ to step into no matter how much his beloved begs him to. And Akashi, being well Akashi, desires to spoil his significant other with lavish food and expensive desserts that overwhelm Kouki with the attached price tag. 

“Sei...we’ve been over this. I’m fine with just getting ramen or a burger.” Kouki tells him for the hundredth time, and it has been literally the hundredth time he said this because it’s also been the hundredth time that Akashi ignored that statement. 

Akashi (with practiced ease and years of maintaining his composure) acts as if he isn’t appalled by the idea, “Nonsense. It takes a long time to eat a reservation here and it would be rude of us to cancel when the manager has taken the time to reserve our seats.”

“Well...since you put it that way. I guess it would be rude to skip out when you made a reservation. Let’s go. I’ve never eaten crab before!” Kouki enthusiastically grins as he grabs his hand. 

Turns out, it was a bad idea.

Akashi curses the day in his mind and continues to pretend it didn’t happen. 

An allergic reaction. 

To freaking crab. 

When Kouki’s face turned red and puffy from breaking out into hives, Akashi was _ready_ to cut someone for harming his boyfriend. Once Kouki (with swollen lips) managed to calm him down, they went to the doctor to discover that Kouki is allergic to crab. Neither of them knew about his allergy since he never ate crab before and therefore, never got tested for that specific allergy.

“Sei. I’m fine now. I took some medicine and my face got better. I just won’t eat anything with crab anymore.” Kouki jokes over the phone on one of their weekly calls.

”No Kouki. Please, I need to redeem myself from this.” Akashi begged (which is something he rarely does). 

Taken aback by this, Kouki simply says, “Okay. If you say so. I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

”I love you too.”

Akashi sighs after hanging up. 

Back to the drawing board it is. 

* * *

**2\. First Quarter**

Boating.

It all began with taking Kouki on a boat ride. 

Akashi felt that doing this will erase the crab-allergy-incident from their memories. He will redeem himself this time. He _has_ to. In order to show his boyfriend that he loves and cares about him, he needs to treat him well. Thankfully, Kouki is a forgiving soul and told him not to get so worried over the crab allergy. But he _couldn’t._ He really can’t let go of it. 

Hence the boat ride.   
  


It was going to be _romantic._ Taking a ride along a beautiful coastline with Kouki smiling at him as if he hung all the stars in the sky and they’d kiss in the sunlight. It was going to be perfect.   
  


The two got on the dock at around 5 o’clock. Boarded the boat and took off. Kouki was in awe the whole time looking at Tokyo from the distance they were at. The two ate a nice seafood meal (no crab, Akashi triple checked the dishes beforehand) with bashful smiles and pink never leaving their cheeks.

Sharing stories to one another. Kouki telling him about his week while he quietly listened to the rambling. It was wonderful. Simply great. It was going _perfectly.  
  
_

Nothing could ruin it now.

A rainstorm. It just _had_ to be a rainstorm.   
  


They got rained on the moment they were about to kiss.  
Worst. Possible. Timing. Ever.   
  


Due to the storm, Kouki got scared from the roaring thunder and was no longer in the mood to kiss.  
  


“Sorry Sei. Thunderstorms freak me out. I think it’s best if we just go home for the day.” Kouki tells him in disappointment.

”It’s fine love, another day perhaps.” Akashi manages to spit out as calmly as he could.

They ended up going back to shore as safely as they could then went their separate ways home. Let’s just say Akashi was NOT happy.   
  


Again. It happened _again.  
  
_

 _No._ No. No. No. No. No. NO!  
  


He needs to fix this.  
  
He’s _perfect._

They say third times the charm.

Time to go back to drafting more plans. 

* * *

  
**3\. Second Quarter**

Akashi is not in the mood to play games. After two dates that ended in failure, it even started to show in his mood. He became a bit more snappy and slowly going down the path of completely losing it. His teammates were unsure of what to do. They decided collectively to send an S.O.S message to only person who could improve his mood.

”Hey everyone!” A familiar voice bellows out.   
  


The Rakuzan coach is no longer surprised when he sees Furihata walk through the door and simply pointed his thumb at the silently fuming Akashi.   
  


“Sei.” Furihata greets his boyfriend.

”Ah. Kouki, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.” Akashi’s mood immediately changed to a more positive one the moment he lays eyes on his beloved.

”Yeah. I came to visit you since it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”   
“My love, I would have picked you up. You didn’t have to come all the way to Kyoto for me.”   
  


Brown eyes stare into dual red ones, “Yes, I do. You _always_ come to Tokyo for me. This is just me repaying the favor. Besides, I know you’re upset about the last time. Don’t deny it.”

Akashi sighs, “Yes...I suppose you’re right. I have been upset about what happened the last time. I would like to take you out again. Maybe to a tea house?”

“A tea house? Sure! I’ve never been to one before so you’ll have to help me out a bit, but it sounds really nice.” His boyfriend brightly smiles which caused him to instinctively smile in return.   
“I’ll send you the details for when we can go. I’ll see you then darling.” Akashi kisses his hand.

Akashi Seijurrou is not a man that believes in fate or anything of the sort. He’s the type that believes in creating his own path through hard work, dedication and passion. That is how he excels in what he does. So, something like fate is not something he really pays any mind to or learned to care for.

Today though made him think: _Fate is fucking with me.  
  
_

Not one. Not two. But ALL of the tea houses in Kyoto apparently decided to close down for renovations.   
What. The. Actual. Hell.

His boyfriend tried to suggest something else, but Akashi was near feral. In fear of saying or doing something rash, he sent Kouki home.   
  


Kouki didn’t look very happy. And neither was he.   
  


He decides to go back home and try again.

* * *

**4\. Third Quarter** ****

Akashi’s mood kept worsening as time went on. He was honestly becoming more unpleasant to be around.   
His teammates didn’t know what to do, and the coach simply texted a certain person to talk to the captain.   
  


In his mind, too many things were running through it.

Three dates ruined.   
Nothing was going right.   
  


Not a single thing.   
  
  


This fact on his mind is the main reason why his mood has been sour. 

It was starting to put a strain on his relationship as well. Kouki became more meek when speaking to him and even reply with short responses when they text. It was like someone pressed the rewind button, and they went back to the days when they were just friends, barely getting to know each other. Their relationship seems to be going backward rather than forward.   
  


It was truly frustrating to Akashi.   
  


Why wasn’t anything going right? What was he doing wrong?   
  


He will fix it.   
Akashi Seijuurou doesn’t have problems.   
  


It _will_ be fixed.

”An amusement park!? No way! It’s been a while since I’ve been to one! Let’s go on Sunday.” Kouki happily cheers over their weekly phone call.

Amused, he chuckles, “You seem excited. Are not angry at me anymore?”

A huff, “I wasn’t mad. It’s just...you were in a bad mood lately and I wasn’t sure what to say to help you.”

”I truly appreciate the concern sweetheart. I feel much better now. I want us to have a good time at the park.” Akashi gushes out with adoration for his beloved.

”Me too. We need to take lots of pictures, okay?”

”Of course love.”

He had never hated heights more than ever before in his life until their amusement park date. 

He could handle heights perfectly fine due to many years of traveling in his family's private jet or going overseas every once in a while. Even though Akashi was great with heights, Kouki wasn't. 

Kouki wasn't sure about the Ferris wheel since he doesn't go on one whenever he manages to come to the amusement park. The lines for the roller coasters were too long for them to ride, so they decided to give it a shot. Kouki shyly told him that he wanted for the two of them to kiss when they reached the top and Akashi agreed a little too quickly. 

Turns out, heights were not Kouki’s friend that day.

When they got halfway do the top, he got a dizzy spell and suffered a moment of motion sickness. As they got higher, he got more overwhelmed and nearly passed out from feeling lightheaded. They got off as fast as humanly possible for Kouki to rush to the bathroom with a green tint to his face.

Akashi felt concerned for his boyfriend since he never got sick when they go in the car together. Kouki apologizes to him when he dropped him off at home, feeling bad that he wasn't well enough to continue their date.

“It’s okay, love. We can always have another date. Get some rest. I love you darling.” Akashi murmurs sweetly to Kouki.

“Alright. We'll have another date when we get a chance. I love you too, Sei.” He replies back then goes into his house.

Bitterly, Akashi goes home to think of something that can actually work.

* * *

**5\. Fourth Quarter**

Today is the day. The day that Akashi Seijuurou will finally redeem himself. Four dates. Four dates that have ended in total, utter failure. All of them, each plucking at his every nerve. Repeating the one word he hates the most in this world.

Failure. 

No, he refuses to be a failure. 

He can’t fail. He’s _perfect._ Perfection doesn’t allow room for any type of failure. 

So, he needs to be perfect. He _needs_ to be perfect.

Due to the dates consistently failing, it has been changing his attitude. He even became unpleasant around classmates and cold towards teachers when he usually gives off a relatively calm, polite demeanor. People were wondering why he just seems to always be in a bad mood. Akashi’s worsening mood is also the leading reason why his relationship is getting ruined. He thinks about all the messages his boyfriend send him. Messages that never receive a reply.

Kouki: Good morning Sei! <3 _> 7:30 AM_

Kouki: have a good day! _> 7:31 AM_

Kouki: hey just getting lunch. Hope you eat well!! :D _> 12:00 PM_

Kouki: maybe we should have a study date?? You’re so much better at explaining math than my own teacher _> 1:52 PM_

Kouki: gonna head off to practice. text you in a bit _> 4:10 PM_

Kouki: just got out a practice. So tired! Did you have a good practice today?? _> 7:15 PM_

Kouki: wish you were here to help me with homework :(( _> 8:58 PM_

Kouki: you’re so mean ignoring me like this :(( :((( :((( _> 9:01 PM_

Kouki: hey _> 9:18 PM_

Kouki: Sei _> 9:21 PM_

Kouki: please....talk to me _> 9:24 PM_

Kouki: I cant handle this silent treatment _> 9:27 PM_

Kouki: please say something...anything.... _> 9:28 PM_

Kouki: I don’t know what to do when you’re like this _> 9:32 PM_

Kouki: do you not want to be with me anymore?? _> 9:40 PM_

Kouki: never mind talk to you later night _> 9:53 PM_

Kouki’s message asking him if he no longer wants to be together drove his heart to his throat. He has been so focused on being perfect that he’s ignoring his beloved. Even his own dedication to their relationship is being questioned. It’s not a good sign. Akashi definitely knows he has to fix things.

He has to fix everything.

”The park? Okay.” Kouki’s usually energetic voice sounds listless and monotone. It’s concerning.

“I’ll get you at 6 okay?” He whispers, trying to stay confident.   
“Yeah. See you.”   
  


Their four date wasn’t any better.

Kouki and Akashi got there then walked around for a bit in awkward silence.   
  


They stopped at a bench in front of a lake.   
  


“Sei. You need to stop.” Kouki softly tells him.

”Stop?” He questions.

”Stop with all this perfection stuff. Our dates got messed up, but that doesn’t matter. I know it’s driving you crazy.” Kouki is simply telling the truth, he knows this.

”I know...” He honestly wasn’t sure what to say anymore.   
  


Kouki scoffs, “You know, huh? You stopped responding to my messages and barely call anymore. I-I don’t know what to do.........did you...stop loving me?”

Akashi’s eyes widen, “What? Kouki, no! Never! I love you. I do.”

“I know it’s horrible to ask you that. But you just seemed so obsessed with being perfect that you got frustrated with the whole thing and trying to fix it all. I just...thought being perfect mattered more to you than I do.” A shaking hand grabs his.   
“I don’t know what to say to ease your worries, please Kouki. I care about you, I love you. Kou...I only want our dates to be perfect.”

”And I only want to be with you.”

  
  


Kouki cries out that last part with glittering tears in his eyes then walked away.

  
  


At home, Akashi breaks a vase in frustration and pain from possibly losing his boyfriend forever.

* * *

**+1 After Game**

  
  


It’s been exactly three weeks since their fifth disastrous dates. Kouki ignored his messages and calls. He knows. He knows he deserves it. Akashi is lucky that he hasn’t been blocked yet.   
  


Is this it?

After all their time together, is he going to lose him? Are they at the point of their relationship where the damage can no longer be repaired? They’ve been together for two years. It can’t end here. Not when things were going well. Things were perfect.

Well...not so perfect these days.   
  


He rethinks about all the past dates they’ve had. All the failures and bad luck striking down on him at every possible second. He hates it. Knowing that the dates went wrong. That he put a strain on their relationship. That Kouki doesn’t appear to want to even look at him.

He knows this.   
  


The thought of possibly ending their two year relationship makes his throat run dry and causing him to choke back on his tears. It couldn’t. It couldn’t end just like that.   
  


All of those memories of shy blushes and flirty smiles.

All of those times of interwoven fingers, kisses on the cheeks and lingering glances.

All of those moments of laughter, terrible singing at karaoke, sharing secrets and stories, whispering into each other’s ear, seeking and receiving comfort, kisses in the dark and saying I love you.   
  


All of it might disappear. It’s vanishing right before his eyes.

No....

It couldn’t be.

It can’t end like this.

They were perfect.   
  


Until they’re not.

”Seijuurou. I want us to meet at the basketball court.” Is this the sound of the beginning of their breakup?   
“Alright. I’ll see you there.” He simply replies.

It was a run down street basketball court that has obviously seen better days. Cracks on the gravel with grass peeking through. The basket is rusty, the backboard is dirty. There’s not even a net anymore, just a hoop. There’s hardly anyone there. At least he’ll have his privacy when he cries once they eventually breakup.

”Hey. I’m glad you’re here.” Kouki weakly grins at him.

“I did say I would come.” He responds.

”Yeah. You did.” That was the end of the conversation before he tossed a familiar orange all to him.

And so, they played.

Neither of them were enthusiastic about it, so it wasn’t a very exciting match.

They stopped around sunset.   
  


“I felt like we both needed that.” Kouki pants out, a little out of breath.

”Agreed.” Akashi sits down to take in the view and silently wait for Kouki to continue speaking.

”Listen. I got worried about us lately.” He pauses then continues, “You’ve been obsessed with perfection all of your life cause of your dad. Even you said that for you, victory is absolute. When we started hanging out, I didn’t really understand that. In fact...I was worried that you would hold me to impossible standards due to your upbringing. I hesitated to go out with you when you confessed to me. Do you wanna know what changed my mind? I had faith in you and I liked you, I wanted to give us a chance. Seijuurou, I dated you for two years and my feelings haven’t changed once. I know that the past few dates went badly. I know it was upsetting you. I just want to let you know that I don’t care about perfect. I love _you._ As long I got to be with you, nothing else mattered. I....don’t want this to be the reason why we can’t make it work.”   
  


Akashi let it all sink in. Kouki was right. He had been too upset about not being perfect when what _should_ be important is talking to his boyfriend and communicating his thoughts. As amazing as Kouki is, he is not a mind reader. Even in their two years together, it looks like Akashi has a lot to learn about being in a relationship.

He stands up to take his boyfriend’s hands, “Kou....you’re right. I’ve been too concerned about being perfect that I ignored you and our relationship. I always had victory on my mind, so I always had to my win. I was raised to think that failure wasn’t an option. I _had_ to be perfect. I _needed_ to be perfect. Being with you made me happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I enjoy being with you. I want to be with you darling. It’ll take some time for me to adjust to the fact that things don’t always go perfectly, but I promise that I’ll try. So, if you’ll have me....will you continue to be by my side?” 

“I like that idea.” Kouki grins and kisses him sweetly.   
“Does that mean you’re not angry anymore my love?” Akashi chuckles as he kisses his beloved again.

”Hmmm....I don’t know, you’re in big trouble for what you did. You might have to kiss me more to make up for it.” Kouki teases him.  
  


He laughs again, “I believe that can be arranged.”   
  


They smile into their kiss.   
  


Akashi knows it’ll take time for him to learn that he doesn’t always have to be perfect, but he’s lucky to have an incredible boyfriend by his side to help him out.   
  


And as for a certain ring in his dresser drawer, that’s for another day.

* * *

  
**  
The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi normally uses Kouki when referring to Furi, but once in a while he’ll use Kou when he’s feeling vulnerable which is unusual.   
> Furi uses Sei all the time. Seijuurou is only used for when he’s truly mad or upset at him, in which Akashi learns what it’s like to be in the doghouse lol. 
> 
>   
> Akashi: If he’s upset, usually Furi is the go-to person to improve his mood. Yes, the Rakuzan coach knows about AkaFuri and is greeted by Furi on a bi-weekly basis when he visits Akashi lmao  
> Furi: If he’s upset, he needs constant reassurance and comforting due to his extremely low self-esteem. He doesn’t doubt Akashi’s love unless he feels very vulnerable and in a high emotional state. 
> 
> *Lesson learned: Dates don’t necessarily have to be perfect, just having fun and being together is important no matter what you’re doing. Btw this is coming from a single woman so idk how solid this advice would be lol.


End file.
